codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Our Very First Picture Promo
Our Very First Picture Promo is the eighth episode of season 12 and the 244th episode of Code Lyoko. Summery ''One day on Lyoko's Mountain Sectors Replika Xana was soon launching his attack for our heroes as our heroes were at Kadic doing class and Jeremy's computer was going off and he saw Xana attacking again and just as he was about to stand up to leave class Xana's attack stopped. '' Meanwhile at the lunchroom...................... Jeremy told Yumi about the computer going off and on and they didn't know what Xana was doing but instead they just to decided to let go of it for now and focus on their mission and soon Jeremy told them what it was and it was that they were gonna blow up the Mountain Sector Replika which everyone was shocked about it. Odd asked him how were they evening gonna do it and Jeremy explained that ever since that Franz Hopper discovered the Mountain Sector Repilka and the fact that Xana had been using it to stop them from blowing it up so easily Jeremy also stated that he managed to get through the virus protecting the main tower in the Repilka he told that Aelita had to enter the Code: Chimera at the Sector 5's main tower and once its done they can destroy the Replika for good. Later that day................................ Everyone arrived at the factory and soon they were sended to Sector 5 and they soon reached the end of the chamber and Aelita got to work right away but just as she did some fighters along with Mantas were coming at the warriors Jeremy wondered what was going on and soon he figured what was going on and he soon told everyone that Xana knew about their plan and he was gonna try everything he can to stop them from destroying the Replika he also managed to send droids to guard the Skidbladnir to stop them from going to the Replika. Soon Aelita was done as everyone was battling the fighters and the Mantas and Jeremy soon sended everyone to Skid but he also told them that there were battle droids guarding the Skid to stop them from going to the Replika. Soon they took them out and everyone got in just as the Mantas caught up and destroyer droids came and started to blast the Skid to damage it from taking off. Aelita managed to get it to fly off and soon they went down to the digital sea the Mantas were following along too to chase them down. They soon reached the Replika and just like Jeremy said the virus in the main Replika tower was destroyed and now Aelita can enter the Code: Chimera into it as she and the others docked the Skid to protect the main tower as now Xana wanted the tower destroyed because of the heroes. Aelita soon entered the main Replika tower and soon typed in the program to destroy the Replika by enter Code: Chimera at the end and so she did as it was shown, Aelita soon got out and had Jeremy bring everyone back onto the Skid as the Repilka was destroying itself with the Skid getting out of the Replika flying away as fast it could go the Mountain Replika soon started too blow itself up into pieces with all droids flying in the digital sea. Meanwhile back at the factory...................... Jeremy told every that they did now all of Xana's Replikas are now gone for good and they can work on defeating Xana and his monster the Kolossus because that was the only thing left, but now they can wait because it was time for their very first promo picture just the five of them William was not with the gang as he was out of town with his parents. Soon they were all ready the promo picture guy was ready and soon he told the gang to smile as the heroes did showing their very first promo picture Trivia * This will be the last time that the Mountain Replika will be seen and used. * This is the only episode to feature a picture promo at Kadic. * This is the one of the three times that the Code: Chimera code is used. * William is absent in this episode.